Kiwi-Man
by Kiwi Lee Scipio
Summary: Jeremie thought he had completely taken Kiwi out of Odd after that mishap of the two becoming one but something strange happened. Kiwi is now missing and Odd and Ulrich wake to find a boy, naked, in their room. Takes place after KiwOdd (episode 15 of season 4 I don't remember the English name of the episode)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

** "Brake Way, It's not my style…" the radio blared, waking up the residents of the dorm room.**

** "Odd! It's Sunday! Turn that stupid thing off!" Ulrich yelled, putting his head under his pillow. The music continued, blaring the English track of S'envoler. "Odd!"**

** Ulrich sat up, looking over to his friend's bed to find him still asleep, sprawled through his bed. "If you want something done, you've got to do it yourself." Ulrich said, getting out of his bed, rubbing his eyes with his hands.**

** He walked over to Odd's desk, almost tripping on something. Ulrich pressed the Off button and looked down, only to freeze.**

** "Uh, Odd, did you bring someone home?" Ulrich asked, looking at the boy laying on the floor, butt naked. He noticed how his hair was the same crème color as Kiwi's fur.**

** "What, no." Odd said, sitting up. "I crashed early, remember?"**

** "Than who is he?" Ulrich asked, getting Odd to stand up.**

** "Not a clue." Odd said. He knelt down next to the boy who was sound asleep, curled up in a ball. "Excuse me! Wake up!" Odd shook the boy's shoulder to get him to wake up.**

** "Huh?" the boy asked as he sat up. He looked at Odd and Ulrich and smiled, sticking out his tongue. "Morning Odd, Morning Ulrich. Sorry about your bed last night." The boy said, looking at the two, Ulrich standing and Odd balancing close to the floor.**

** "What? How do you know our names?" Ulrich asked, crossing his arms over his chest.**

** "And who are you?" Odd asked, trying not to look down.**

** "I'm Kiwi. I'm glad you can finally understand me." Kiwi said, using his foot to scratch his ear. Kiwi put his foot down and looked at Odd, questioningly. "How **_**can**_** you understand me? Normally I have to bark my head off to get you to let me out."**

** "Uh, here." Ulrich said, grabbing a mirror off of his desk and held it in front of Kiwi's face.**

** "Who's that!?" Kiwi asked, started by how the person in the mirror copied his movements.**

** "That's you." Odd said. "I think, after Jérémie separated us, something messed up."**

** "You think?" Kiwi said, sounding like a duh moment. "Hey, any chance you could let me out?"**

** "OH no!" Ulrich said, shaking his head as he dropped his arms. He pointed at the dog and continued. "You're a human. That means you have to use the restroom."**

** "And you have to get some clothes on first." Odd said, standing up. He held out his hand and said, "You got to stand up."**

** Kiwi grabbed Odd's hand, surprise went through-out his face as he realized he had thumbs.**

** Odd helped his dog get onto his feet to find out that Kiwi was about the same size and height that he was.**

** Kiwi let go of Odd's hand, finding it easier than expected to balance. He walked around the room, getting used to the feeling. "You guys have it made. I've never been this high on my own before." Kiwi said, smiling.**

** "Here's some clothes." Odd said, handing his dog the bundle in his arms.**

** "Why do you wear clothes?" Kiwi asked, dropping the pile on Odd's bed.**

** "Because we don't have fur." Ulrich explained, pulling on his pants.**

** "Just put it on." Odd said, getting out of his maroon night tee. "If we hurry, we can get breakfast."**

** "Will you bring me back some?" Kiwi asked, looking over at Odd from trying to put on his boxers.**

** "You can come if you can put your clothes on." Ulrich said, sitting down so he could put his shoes on.**

** "Really?" Kiwi asked, surprised. He did as he had seen Odd do all his life and pulled his boxers on. He bent down and grabbed Odd's old pair of jeans.**

** "Uh, Kiwi, you've put your shorts on backwards." Ulrich said, sad he glanced up as Kiwi had bent down.**

** Kiwi turned his head and asked, "What do you mean?"**

** Odd looked at Kiwi and smiled in amusement. "The hole's supposed to be in the front."**

** Kiwi looked down and pulled them off. He turned them around and pulled them back on. Kiwi looked over towards Odd as he tried to put on his pants again, asking, "Why does the hole go in the front?"**

** Odd looked at Ulrich, both of their cheeks reddening. "This is going to be a long day." Odd said.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

** "Hey, guys, you're up early." Aélita said as the three sat down. "Who's he?"**

** "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Odd said as the crème haired boy picked up the fork, looking at it with wonder in his face.**

** "Uh, you hold it like this." Ulrich said, showing the boy how to hold the utensil.**

** "I think we'd believe anything after yesterday." Jérémie said, referring to when Odd and Kiwi had been one person.**

** "Ya, well, something happened with that yesterday." Ulrich said, watching the boy trying to eat his crescent with the fork. "That's Kiwi."**

** Aélita looked at the boy next to her and started at him. "He's Kiwi?"**

** "When did he become human?" Jérémie asked as Aélita tried to explain you could use your hands to eat the crescents.**

** "Last night, I'd guess." Odd said, "When we woke up, he was sleeping on the floor."**

** "I think some of Odd's DNA ended up staying in Kiwi's body after you separated them." Ulrich said.**

** "Well, after we finish eating we can go to the factory." Jérémie said.**

** "Oh, when is Yumi getting here?" Kiwi asked after swoling his food.**

** "Oh, we could surprise her good." Odd said, pulling out his cell phone.**

** "Odd, she's at church right now." Ulrich said.**

** Odd put his phone back in his pocket as Sissi came over.**

** "Oh, hello? Who are you?" Sissi asked, looking at Kiwi.**

** Kiwi looked up and started to growl deep in his throat. Odd noticed and kicked him under the table. He looked at Sissi and said, "He's my bother."**

** "Oh, this school's going to be overrun by your messed up blood line, Odd. At least this one has normal hair." Sissi said before walking away.**

** "Why'd you kick me?" Kiwi asked, looking at Odd. "Normally I'm allowed to growl at Sissi." **

** "People don't growl." Ulrich said, "Even if the other deserves it."**

** "Jérémie, you've got to change me back." Kiwi said, looking towards the boy. "I miss being a dog."**

** "I thought you liked the fact that we understood you." Ulrich said.**

** "Ya, but I can teach you how to understand me when I'm a dog and I wouldn't have to worry about all your customs, like wearing clothes, or using that smelly restroom."**

** "Well, let's head over to the factory and see how long it'll be." Jérémie said, seeing Aélita had finally finished her food.**

…

** "Alright Kiwi, you can come back up here." Jérémie's voice said as the scanner opened.**

** Kiwi went up the ladder and up into the lab. He stood next to Odd, scratching his chest with his hand. "So, can you change me back?" Kiwi asked, moving so he could scratch his back.**

** "Yes, I think I can." Jérémie said.**

** "Are you ok?" Aélita asked, looking at Kiwi.**

** "My shirt itches!" Kiwi whined, scratching with both hands now. "Can I **_**please**_** take it off!?"**

** "Yes! If it itches that badly." Odd said, helping his dog get the shirt off.**

** They got it off and threw it off to the side, Kiwi sighing in relief.**

** "Hey, is Xana attacking?" Yumi's voice asked as the elevator door opened.**

** "No-" Aélita started, only to get interrupted by Kiwi.**

** "Yumi!" Kiwi cried, running over to her and licked her cheek.**

** "Ugh!" Yumi exclaimed, leaving away from the crème haired boy. She wiped away his spit as she looked towards her friends. "Who on earth is this?!"**

** "It's Kiwi." Ulrich growled, his cheeks red as he pulled the boy away from Yumi.**

** "Oh, sorry Ulrich. I know you want her somewhere!" Kiwi said, smiling.**

** "Kiwi, shut it." Ulrich said, grabbing the boy's shoulders.**

** "Sorry, it's not my fault that God gave me better smelling abilities than you people." Kiwi said. "And since you can understand me right now, I want to say this. JUST DATE HER! You talk more in your sleep than Odd's sisters! And trust me, they talk a lot in their sleep."**

** "He does, does he?" Yumi asked, pushing Ulrich away from Kiwi. "What does he say?"**

** "It's just how he's dreaming of- ughp!"**

** Ulrich placed his hand over Kiwi's mouth to stop him from talking, his cheeks going red. "Hey, let's give the Einstein's some peace and quiet. They've got to work out Kiwi's issue." Ulrich said, dragging Kiwi towards the elevator.**

** "Well, I do have a schedule to keep." Kiwi said, standing straight in the elevator as Odd and Yumi followed.**

** Yumi grabbed the purple hooded shirt that looked like it belonged to Kiwi and asked, surprised, "You have a schedule?"**

** "Ya, and I promised Manchate that I'd get to the park today." Kiwi said, smiling with a dreamy look on his face.**

** Ulrich pushed the button and the door closed as they all looked at him.**

** "Do I want to know who Manchate is?" Odd asked, knowing that face.**

** "This cute little poodle. She lives over by Yumi." Kiwi said.**

** "You didn't." Yumi exclaimed, remembering that Kiwi was still a dog on the inside as she gave him his shirt.**

** "Didn't what?" Kiwi asked, surprised at their discussed faces. He put his arms through and put on the shirt, finding the pull strings to straighten the hood.**

** The elevator stopped and opened the door so they could walk out.**

** "Just tell me that there's no little Kiwi's and Manchate's running around." Ulrich said as they headed around to the ropes to get back up to the street.**

** "It's not like that!" Kiwi exclaimed. "We're just friends. Anyway, she's been vetted so she can't."**

** "Vetted?" Ulrich asked.**

** "Where she can't have puppies." Kiwi explained. "I don't know the human word for it."**

** "I think he means neutered." Yumi said.**

** "Ya, that's it. You want to meet her?" Kiwi asked, following Ulrich up with Odd and Yumi going up the other rope.**

** "It'd be something new to do." Odd said.**

** "But how are you going to convince her that you truly are Kiwi?" Ulrich asked, holding out his hand to help the dog standing on the edge of the platform.**

** Kiwi stood next to him as Odd and Yumi were placing their feet on the platform.**

** "I haven't thought of that." Kiwi said, his face full of worry.**

** "Don't worry." Yumi said, putting her hand on Kiwi's shoulder. "Your hair should be enough."**

** "And if that doesn't work, she can always smell you." Odd said, smiling.**

** "Thanks." Kiwi said, smiling back at Odd. He licked the boy's cheek in gratitude.**

** "Oh, come on!" Odd said, wiping away what was on his cheek. "Not while you're human."**

** "Sorry, habit." Kiwi said. He looked up at the sun and smiled, "Come on. She should be there now."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

** "Alright, we're here." Ulrich said, leaning on a tree. "Where's Manchate?"**

** "She **_**should**_** be here." Kiwi said, putting his hands into his pockets. "Unless her owner couldn't open the door to let her out."**

** "Wait, is Manchate that poodle that looks like it was attacked with a pepper shaker?" Yumi asked.**

** "Ya," Kiwi said, nodding his head. "Her owner's that old woman with bad lungs."**

** Maybe we should check up on her." Ulrich said, worry crossing his face.**

** "That might be a good idea." Yumi said.**

…

** "This's her house?" Odd asked as the four walked up the walkway to the door of a house in eye sight of Yumi's house.**

** "Ya." Yumi said. She stopped at the door and pushed the door bell.**

** Half a minute went by, concerning the four.**

** "Ring it again. Maybe she just didn't hear it." Ulrich said. "She is in her 80's, isn't she?"**

** "Ya." Yumi said, ringing the bell again.**

** A whine of a dog caught their attention to the window.**

** "It's Manchate!" Kiwi said, jumping off of the step. He went to the window and listened to the poodle's barking.**

** "What's she saying?" Ulrich asked, getting so that he was standing next to Kiwi.**

** "She's saying her owner's breathing has gotten slower and she won't get out of bed." Kiwi said, looking towards Ulrich and his friends with concern on his face.**

** "Anyway we can get in to help her?" Odd asked.**

** Kiwi looked at the dog through the window, getting a response from her.**

** "There's a key in the flower pot on the left side of the door." Kiwi said, jumping over to the steps to get to the flower pot.**

** Odd looked over Kiwi's shoulder and saw something shining on the dirt. "There it is." Odd said, reaching over Kiwi and grabbing the key.**

** Kiwi stood up as Odd used the key to get in.**

** The four walked in as Manchate jumped over to them and barked something to Kiwi before running up the stairs.**

** "Come on!" Kiwi said, following his friend.**

** The four followed the dog up the stairs and over to a bed room. Inside was a gray haired woman lying in her bed.**

** "Mrs. Stratton!" Yumi cried, running over to the woman's side.**

** "Is she…" Odd started, not wanting to say the word 'dead'.**

** "No, look at her chest. It's rising, but not enough." Yumi said, putting her pointer and middle finger on the woman's neck.**

** "I'll call for help." Ulrich said, pulling out his cell phone.**

** "How well do you know her?" Odd asked, seeing his friend's face.**

** "She was kind of like a grandmother. She treated everyone around here as her extended family." Yumi said. "She even went to the trouble of remembering everybody's birthday and what religion everyone is in case of bar-mizfas or Christmas."**

** Ulrich hung up and looked towards Yumi. "They're coming."**

** Manchate jumped onto the bed and started to lick the woman's face, doing everything she knew to help.**

** "We'll wait for them EMT's outside." Odd said, grabbing Kiwi's hand to drag the boy downstairs.**

** After the two were gone, Ulrich looked over at Yumi, who was looking down at the old woman.**

** "I better go with them." Ulrich said.**

** "NO! Please. Could-could you stay?" Yumi asked, looking at Ulrich, her face pulled by the emotions running though-out her.**

** Ulrich smiled and walked over so that he would be next to her.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

** "The EMT's say she's going to be alright." Odd said as he and Kiwi walked over to where Ulrich and Yumi were standing, Manchate in Yumi's arms. "According to them, we saved her life. Her pass-maker's battery didn't give out enough of a charge to work her heart."**

** "I'm just glad she's alright." Yumi said, petting Manchate's hair.**

** "but they said they'll have to keep her at the hospital for a few days." Kiwi said as the ambulanced pulled away from the curve and drove away.**

** Manchate barked, looking up at Yumi.**

** "What'd she say?" Yumi asked Kiwi.**

** "She asked if your family could watch over her until Mrs. Stratton was able to get back home." Kiwi translated.**

** "Of course you can." Yumi said, looking down at the dog in her arms. "My father didn't have any problem with Kiwi, and I'm sure you've got better house manners than he does."**

** "House manners! I was a perfect dog over at your place." Kiwi said, sounding offended.**

** "Ya, right. According to Hiroki, you made a mess off things. He had to get the vacuum cleaner out so Mom and Dad wouldn't say anything." Yumi said.**

** "Ok, so I admit, I found the little tree fun to play with, and the chips smelt so good." Kiwi said.**

** "No wonder you followed Odd home that day." Ulrich said, laughing, "he must've have food."**

** "It wasn't just that. At the time I was living under a bridge, alone!" Kiwi said, crossing his arms like he had seen Ulrich do before.**

** "Come on, let's get Manchate settled into my house." Yumi said, changing the subject.**

** "Alright, I'll go and get her stuff." Kiwi said, going back to the house.**

** "Don't forget to lock the door." Odd called after his dog.**

…

** "I think I've figured it out!" Jérémie said, looking up towards Aélita, who was standing next to him. "We've been looking at it all wrong."**

** "What do you mean?" Aélita asked. "Kiwi doesn't have Odd's human dna in him?"**

** "No, actually, Kiwi's got all of his dna and no one else's. When I split the two yesterday, I ended up pressing something I shouldn't have." Jérémie said, typing again. "Can you call Odd and tell him to bring Kiwi here?"**

** "Of course Jérémie." Aélita said, pulling out her cell.**

…

** "Where do you want her bed?" Odd asked, carrying the plush pillow-like dog bed.**

** "Next to my bed." Yumi said, going into the living room with Ulrich.**

** "Break Break Break dance! Break Break Break dance! Break Break Break dance, here we goooooooo!"**

** Ulrich looked up the stairs as Odd sat down the dog bed, trying to get to his phone.**

** "I can't believe you made that your ringtone." **

** "Why not?" Odd asked, hitting the talk button. "Yello."**

** "Odd, it's Aélita, can you bring Kiwi to the factory? Jérémie thinks he's figured out what happened."**

** "Sure, as soon as I get this thing up to Yumi's room." Odd said, putting the cell between his head and his shoulder to carry the bed with both hands.**

** "I would ask, but than I remember, it's you." Aélita said before hanging up.**

** Odd got to the second floor and put his phone back in his pocket. "Hey Kiwi. Einstein says he's fixed your problem." Odd said as he walked into Yumi's room.**

** "Really? Great!" Kiwi said, looking up from what he and Manchate were doing.**

** "Ya, we've got to go to the factory." Odd said, plopping down the pillow-bed next to Yumi's futon.**

** "Alright." Kiwi said, standing up. He looked down at Manchate and said, "Next time you'll see me, I'll have my old handsome body back."**

** Manchate put her paw over her muzzle, shaking her head.**

** "You take that back!" Kiwi exclaimed. **

** Manchate sat up and smiled up at the boy.**

** "Come on." Odd said.**

** The two walked down the stairs, wondering where Yumi and Ulrich had gone to." **

** "Hey Ulrich, Yumi! We've got to go!" Odd called out, walking down the hallway towards the living room.**

** "Yumi? Ulrich?" Kiwi called, opening the door to the living room.**

** "Break break-"**

** "Hey Jérémie." Odd said, his cell to his ear as he and Kiwi walked in. "Let me guess, activated tower?"**

** "He's already attacking you guys?" Jérémie's voice asked.**

** "Ya. Yumi and Ulrich are knocked out, cold." Odd said, looking down at his two friends who were laying on the ground. He saw Ulrich's hands were still in fists. "Though I don't see anything of Xana's. No possessed people, no gray ghosts, no nothing."**

** "Check the outlets. Maybe he's gone old school." Aélita said.**

** Odd leaned down towards and outlet by him and saw a gray soot-like residue. "He has."**

** "Odd!" Kiwi cried, jumping towards the gray flash he had seen behind Odd.**

** Odd turned around and fell back, towards the wall, as Kiwi tackled Xana to the ground.**

** "We found Xana." Odd said as the figure Xana was trying to imitate changed into a gray fog, getting out of Kiwi's grasp.**

** "Try to get to the factory. I don't like sending Aélita by herself." Jérémie said.**

** "What!" Odd cried, ducking an electrical charge Xana tryed to give him. Odd looked at the figure Xana had taken and saw his mother. "Jérémie, Aélita's a big girl now. She can fight for herself." Odd said, avoiding one of his mother's punches, only to feel her other fist in his gut, taking out his breath.**

** Odd dropped the phone, preventing him from hearing what Jérémie had to say to that remark.**

** "Kiwi! Take them two...outa here!" Odd ordered, trying to get up and catch his breath. He punched toward his mother's cheek, only for his hand to miss compleatly as Xana morphed around his hand.**

** "You sure you can handle him?" Kiwi asked.**

** "GO!" Odd ordered as he got his hand back.**

** Kiwi grabbed Yumi, throwing her over his shoulder and then tryed to grab Ulrich, only to have Yumi's body slip.**

** Kwi stood up straight and took Yumi out of the room first. He laid her down on the ground and found that Manchare had come down, hearing all the noise.**

** "Try to wake her up." Kiwi ordered. "I've got to get Ulrich."**

** Manchate barked in responce and went over to Yumi, licking her face.**

** Kiwi opened the door and ran in, avoiding an electical charge thrown at him. He got to Ulrich and grabbed him.**

** Kiwi made it to the door and looked back, towards Odd. He saw the boy with his feet off the ground. The spector disguised as his mother had his hands around Odd's throat, choking him.**

** Odd's eyes saw Kiwi and urged him onward.**

** Kiwi nodded, pushing open the door and left the living room.**

** Manchate was sitting down at Yumi's eyes opened, her hand going to her head as a headach was starting.**

** "What happened?" Yumi asked as Manchate went over to Ulrich's body.**

** "Xana's attacking. We've got to get ot the factory before Odd becomes Xana chow." Kiwi said as Manchate whined at Ulrich as licking him didn't work.**

** A bang got their attention to the wall Yumi and Ulrich were leaning on.**

** "Come on! We've got to go!" Kiwi said, throwing Ulrich back over his shoulder and helped Yumi to her feet.**

** The four ran to the door just in time for Odd's body to be flung threw the wall they had just been leaning against.**

** "Odd!" Yumi cried as Kiwi opened the door.**

** "Come on Yumi!" Kiwi cried as Manchate ran out.**

** Yumi turned back around and ran out the door, shutting the door behind her.**

** "Man Ulrich, wake up!" Kiwi said, trying to run to the factorywith Yumi and Manchate. He looked towards Yumi and asked, "Why is he so heavy?"**

** "You want me to carry him?" Yumi asked.**

** "What? What's going on!? Put me down!" Ulrich cried, causing Kiwi and Yumi to stop.**

** Manchate noticed and turned back as Kiwi put Ulrich on his feet.**

** "Come on, Aélita needs our help." Yumi said, running again with Ulrich and Kiwi trying to catch up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

** The elevator door opened and Kiwi instantly walked out and sat on the floor over by Jérémie and Aélita. **

** Jérémie glanced down as Manchate followed, sitting down next to her friend.**

** Jérémie looked back up and asked, "Where's Odd?"**

** "Fighting Xana." Yumi said. "where's the activated tower?"**

** "In the desert sector." Jérémie said as Aélita went over to Yumi and Ulrich and stepped into the elevator.**

** "Hey, can I go?" Kiwi asked, standing up. "I know I'm no good fighting in this body."**

** "Alright." Jérémie said, not really pausing as he typed in the transfer codes. "The more protection Aélita has, the better."**

** Kiwi ran over to the elevator and Ulrich hit the button, closing the door.**

** "Remember this isn't one of Odd's video games." Yumi said as they traveled downward. **

** The elevator stopped and the door opened as Kiwi said, "I know, you have to fight. I'm not as stupid as you've always claimed I am."**

** Kiwi walked out, stunning the three in the elevator.**

** "I'm going to send the guys first." Jérémie said. "I looks like Xana's getting ready for you."**

** 'Alright Jérémie." Ulrich said as he and Kiwi stepped into the scanners.**

** "Scanner Ulrich, scanner Kiwi. Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Kiwi, Virtualization." Jérémie said as he watched Kiwi's new digital form appear on the screen.**

…

** Ulrich landed on the ground and turned to where he had heard an 'uph!'**

** "So, how do you like Lyoko in your own body?" Ulrich asked as he helped the boy up to his feet, not surprised seeing Kiwi's dog ears coming out of his hair.**

** "I figured I would have a full out dog body, really." Kiwi said, looking at his arms, and trying to see the rest of himself.**

** Kiwi was dressed in a dog-like crème outfit. "But I don't seem to have any weapons." Kiwi said, turning so he could see his tail but no sword pack or anything to hold any sort of weapon.**

** "It'll appear eventually." Ulrich said as Yumi and Aelita's forms appeared in the yellow sky.**

** The two girls fell out of the sky and landed on their feet as their vehicals appeared.**

** "Look out, William's on his way with two of his favoret monster." Jeremie said, seeing three red triangles heading towards his friends.**

** "The mantas?" Yumi guessed, jumping onto her overwing, a fan already in her hand.**

** "You guessed it." Jeremie said.**

** "Hey, can I hich a ride?" Kiwi asked Ulrich as Aelita jumped onto the overboard.**

** "Let's hope you can figure out your weapon soon." Aelita said as she watched Kiwi get onto the bike.**

** "You're telling me." Kiwi said as William and the mantas came appeared in front of them.**

** "New plan." Ulrich said. "Yumi, get on the overboard and take Aelita to the tower, ASAP." Ulrich glanced behind him, towards Kiwi, "You, jump off and get onto the overwing."**

** "Alright." Kiwi said, watching Aelita go over to YUmi on the overboard and let the girl hop over as Kiwi got off of the overbike.**

** Kiwi jumped onto the overwing, only to loos his footing as a laser shot by, forcing him to fall to the ground.**

** "Yumi! Aelita! Go!" Ulrich ordered as he pulled out a sabor and reved up his overbike, causing a dust storm behind him. "RRRRAaaaaahhhh!"**

** Ulrich speed forwards, passing the two mantas and running straight for William.**

** Kiwi made his way back to his feet and reached for the handles of the overwing to get back on it as the mantas came closer. He glanced up as he put his feet back on the vehical and saw that Ulrich had jumped off of his overbike and sent it flying towards William.**

** A shot, slicing too close to Kiwi's nose for comfort, took his attention away from seeing if Ulrich was alright. Kiwi tryed to fly away from the mantas and looked back down to the ground to see he had dropped something.**

** Kiwi flew around the mantas and saw that what he had dropped was a three pointed blade.**

** He flew down, grabbing the handle, and went straight for the eye of Xana on the back of the manta that had flown closer to him.**

** The long center blade cut deep, the two on its sides, just grasing around the first wound.**

** Kiwi pulled out his weapon and flew around to get the next one only to watch it retreate.**

** Kiwi looked down towards where he had last seen Ulrich to see William disappeared into a fog on the ground and going the same way the manta was going.**

** Ulrich placed his two katanas back into the pack on his back as Kiwi flew over so he could be next to the boy.**

** "We got to chance them, don't we?" Kiwi asked, putting his weapon in the shieft on his back.**

** "Yap." Ulrich said as he got onto the back of the overwing. He gripped Kiwi around the waist and saw Kiwi's weapon as they lifted off of the desert ground. "What's your weapon?"**

** "Oh, it's a sai. My first owner used one when I was a puppy." Kiwi said, puttinf as much power as he could into the overwing to catch up to the two.**

** Kiwi turned his head back to Ulrich, as he felt the boy tighten his grip on Kiwi's waist. Kiwi smiled, remembering his vertigo, as he wrapped his tail around Ulrich to help.**

** "There they are!" Kiwi cried, seeing William re-surface from his smoke next to Yumi.**

** "Yumi!" Ulrich cried, watching William sumon his blade and was slicing it towards the japanese girl.**

** Yumi turned around, her one hand holding a fan to block a krabe's laser. She saw William's blade in enough time to drop to the ground, letting the krabe's laser shoot at William.**

** Kiwi got close enough with the overwing for Ulrich to jump off and run over to William as he still layed on the ground from his own monster's blast.**

** Ulrich pulled out his two swords and placed them, crossing them around William's neck.**

** "William, next time, don't try to show off." Ulrich said, pulling his swords back so he could cut through his head.**

** "Uh guys." Jeremie's voice started, sounding scarred. "Odd had had some problems."**

** "Why do you say that?" Aelita asked as Kiwi flew up and stabbed his sai into the eye of Xana on the back of the manta, killing it.**

** Aelita let go of an energy ball towards the last krabe, killing it.**

** "Because the spector is in the elevator right now. I've locked it between here and the ground floor, but Xana'll work his way out of it, I'm sure of that." Jeremie said, looking at the security camera's veiw of the elevator as he saw the spector, disguided as Odd's mother still, getting out of the elevator.**

** "Which one of us has the least amount of life points?" Ulrich asked, his swords still in his hands.**

** "You do, with thirty." Jeremie said, questioning moving into his voice. "Why?"**

** "I'm coming to help you." Ulrich said, putting his swords back into the pack on his back. "Bring me home."**

** "Materilization Ulrich." Jeremie said, typing in the comands.**

** Ulrich closed his eyes, expecting the weird feeling of going back to earth with no pain when nothing happened. "Uh, Jeremie, I'm still here." Ulrich said, opening his eyes.**

** Silence**

** "Jeremie?" Aelita asked, everyone waiting for his voice.**

** "Jeremie is...no longer avalible." a soothing female voice said. "Maybe this will **_**help YOU**_**!" Mrs. Della Robbie started to laugh as she typed away on the keyboard, her hands no longer visable to the normal eye.**

** "Xana." Kiwi growled, knowing Odd's mom was the person Xana had copied.**

** "Now I can say my final fairwells, Lyoko warriors." Xana said, hitting enter to make the program he had just finished creating, to work.**

** A red circle surounded, first Ulrich's feet, and then started to appear around the feet of everyone on Lyoko.**

** The circle went up their bodies, scanning them, freezing them in fear.**

** "What is this thing?" Ulrich asked as it stopped moving, hovering like a red halo over all of their heads.**

** "It's a deleation program." Aelita said, fear in her voice. "Xana's trying to delete us, permently."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

** Odd opened his eyes and sat up, only to have a sharp pain lace through-out his body. He heard a mone and realized it had come from his own mouth.**

** Odd stood up and saw all of the damage Yumi's house had gone through. The wall that seporated the hallway from the living room was only one piece. Ironicly, it was the piece with the lightswitch, but wouldn't turn on anything since he had grabbed the light ficture to swing on to avoid his mother and it had crashed to the ground when he jumped off.**

** Odd pulled out his cell and dialed the factory's number as he walked over pieces of wall, ceiling and who-knows-what, trying to get to the door.**

** Not getting anybody, he hung up and headed to help.**

…

** "Man, you three look weird." Kiwi said, for the first time glancing behind him to see Ulrich, Aelita, and Yumi as they travled towards the tower that was still too far off to see all that well.**

** "You should see yourself, one ear." Aelita said, comenting on how the part of his head was disappearing.**

** "Ugh!" Ulrich eclaimed, tighting his grip with one arround Kiwi's waist as more pixles from his other arm disappeared.**

** "At least now there was a good reason for me to have learned ho to fight if I only had one foot." Yumi said, looking down towards her right leg as it hung over the boverboard, most of her foot gone now.**

** "Oh, just great." Aelita said, getting all of her friend's attentions to look forward. "Monsters."**

** "Can you see how many?" Kiwi asked, seeing some of the blocks and what he thought to be a tarantula, but his left eye was starting to be deleted, taking some of his sight.**

** "It looks like five blocks and a tarantula." Ulrich said, looking around Kiwi's good side to avoid seeing the inside of his digital form.**

** "Oh, and a warrning to you all," Xana said, smiling as he watched them get shot at as a smile appeared on Mrs. Della Robbia's face. "The more you get shot, the quicker you go, If you're killed, well, let's just say, I'll kill Jeremie and the world will be mine."**

** "What, you forgetting about me?" Odd asked, distracting Xana to look up.**

** Above the computer, Odd stood with a pole in his hand. His face covered in bruses and blood was coming out of his shoulder wound, making the remains of his pink and purple ensomble turn a cremson red.**

** "Why would I remember you?" Xana said, his voice sounding more like Odd's mother. "You're nothing but a piece of trash."**

** "You'll eat those words." Odd hissed, "Yeha!"**

** Odd jumped from where he was, aimed to land his foot on Xana's head, only for Xana's arm to reach up and grab Odd by the anckel. Electricity raced through Odd's body, coloring him a purple/blue color.**

** Xana threw Odd out of the way, over where Jeremie still layed, smiling.**

** Odd tryed to sit up, his shoulder bleading badly and he smelt something reminding him of fried food.**

** Xana sniffed the air and a smile came on his face. "Smells like fried chicken." he said in Odd's mother's voice, a hint of his undertone as finding its way out.**

** "Ha, and I see one." Odd said, getting up, his felt arm limp and numb. He grabbed his arm as it swung uselessly, thinking of a plan.**

** "Morter!" Odd cried, swinging his pole high above his head and aimed for Xana's head, knowing Xana would see it and let go at the last second, kicking Xana in the stumch.**

** Xana stumbled back, surprsie covering his face.**

** Odd turned around and kicked as high as he could, knocking his foot into his mother's jaw.**

** Xana straightened his jaw with his hand and brushed back some of the purple hair of his disguise. He straightened out his arm, aiming his hand at Odd, and shot electricity towards him.**

** Odd ducked just in time, and said, "Come on, Xana, you can do better than this."**

** Xana growled, his hand in a fist. He disappeared into a fog and circled Odd, going all around the boy to confuce him.**

** Odd tryed to catch him, only for the bit he had to flow straight out of his grip and over to Jeremie.**

** Odd watched as Xana went into Jeremie's body as the boy awoke, only to find himself not able to breath.**

** "Not again!" Odd exclaimed, rushing over to his friend's side. He held Jeremie's head up, to see if that would help the boy get air, but nothing worked as Jeremie gasped for something he couldn't get.**

** Odd got up and picked up the mike. "Guys, hurry! Jeremie can't last much longer." Odd said, seeing that they were getting deleted more and more as time went by.**

** "Odd, how would you like to fight with only one hand?" Ulrich asked, welding one of his swords agaisnt the block as his right arm was now almost complettly gone, leaving a stump at his shoulder.**

** "How about, no air?" Odd asked, wishing he could do more but found that while the deletion program was running, no one could be sent to Lyoko.**

** "Xana's doing something twice?" Yumi asked, surprised. She grabbed her fan as it came back at her and smiled as the block blew up and disappeared.**

** "He knows it works with enough time." Odd said, looking back at Jeremie, who had stopped his gasping sound, and loosing his battle against Xana. "And he's almost got it."**

** "I will not alowe Jeremie to die!" Aelita said, determination on her face. "Kiwi! Come here!"**

** Kiwi turned, half of his head gone and it was eating away down his neck and his shoulder. He steared the overwing over, his sai back on his back as he had just finished off his block.**

** Aelita jumped on and looked at Yumi and Ulrich. "I'm getting to that tower." Aelita said, anger in her voice as she gripped around Kiwi's waist.**

** The last Yumi or Ulrich saw of her was the pixles leaving her back as she was being deleted.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

** "There's the tower." Aelita said, directing Kiwi to it.**

** "Why am I driving?" Kiwi asked, trying to remind her of his one eye.**

** "Because you can." Aelita said, "You realize why you can't see much of my deleation?"**

** Kiwi shook his head.**

** "Because he's deleting me from the inside." Aelita said. "He's taken my powers already and is working on taking my memory of things."**

** "Let's just hope you don't forget how to deactivate the tower." Kiwi said, seeing a mega-tank up ahead. "Hold on."**

** The mega-tank shot at them, creating a red wall of laser light.**

** Kiwi avoided it bearly, swinging the overwing almost 180 degreas around.**

** "Watch out for the tarantula!" Aelita warrned, seeing it was in Kiwi's blind spot.**

** "Tarantula!?" Kiwi cried, swivling his head around and saw it just in time to make sure Aelita was out of harm's way.**

** "Kiwi!" Aelita cried as a stray laser hit the boy, knocking him off of the overwing.**

** The boy landed on the ground, his hip where he got shot was gone. He looked up and saw Aelita heading for him. "GO! Deactivate the tower!"**

** "Alright." Aelita said, turning the overwing around and heading back the way they were going to began with.**

…

** Odd noticed that no sound as coming from Jeremie. He walked over and put his fingers on Jeremie's neck and felt no pules. Manchate was still licking his face.**

** Odd quickly pulled his hand away and stepped back.**

** "Hey Odd, you still there?" Ulrich asked, killing the last block.**

** Odd felt as if his mouth had just gone dry. He put his hand at his through, scarred and sad at the same time.**

** "Maybe Xana's got him?" Yumi sugested.**

** "I-I'm here." Odd said, trying to find his voice as he turned back to the computer screen, missing Xana dropping out of Jeremie's lifeless body.**

** "What's wrong? You sound dead." Yumi asked.**

** "It's not me who's dead." Odd asked, still not believing it. "It's Jeremie." **

** "No." Yumi breathed, putting her hands over her mouth.**

** "Have you told Princess?" Ulrich asked as he got onto the overboard, the only vehical left.**

** "No, not yet." Odd said.**

** "Well, don't." Ulrich said, riding over to Yumi. She sat on as Ulrich continued, "Not until we've set the return to the past."**

** "AlriiiiiIIIIIAAAAHHHHH!" Odd cried as he felt Xana slither into his ears and block his trakea, forcing his hands to go up to his throught to see if he could pull Xana away, only to realize Xana was on the inside.**

** "Odd?" Yumi asked, hearing something like gaging.**

** "Hruury!" Odd tryed to say, his voice disappearing.**

** "GO!" Yumi ordered, gripping onto the overboard tightly.**

** "I hope they've gotten to the tower by now." Ulrich said, driving away at top speed.**

…

** Aelita jumped off of the overwing and let it fly straight into one of the two krabes guarding the tower.**

** The overwing knocked the krabe off of the plateau, distracting the other one, who watched his partner fall down, into the digital void.**

** Aelita ran past the krabe, only to stumble over a rock, falling to the ground.**

** The krabe looked up as the light shown from the digital void, showing the other krabe was dead. The krabe turned around and saw Aelita as she was getting up.**

** A laser shot almost next to Aelita's hand, distracting her as she tryed to stand back up.**

** "Aelita! Hury!" a voice said to her.**

** The girl looked up and saw Jeremie in his Lyoko form. A knight ready to protect his princess.**

** "Odd needs you to hurry." Jeremie said, holding out his hand.**

** Aelita took it and he helped her up, only for a krabe to shoot right in between them.**

** Aelita looked back at the krabe, her face changed from shock to rememberance.**

** "Go, I'll take care of him." Jeremie said, taking the sword off of his back.**

** "Thanks Jeremie." Aelita said, smiling as she turned around and ran for the tower as turned around and ran for the tower as Jeremie ran for the krabe.**

** Aelita walked into the tower and went straight to the center of the platform. She looked up as the gravity changed, taking her up to the second platform.**

** Aelita placed her feet down and a screen appeared. She placed her hand on it and saw it type her name.**

…

** Odd, now on the ground, one arm holding him up as he grabbed the chair.**

…

** Aelita's name disappeared and was replaced with "CODE: LYOKO"**

** Xana's codes fell away from the tower as it was deactivated.**

…

** Odd's hand fell down as Xana left his body. He opened his eyes and looked around, glad to be breathing again.**

…

** Aelita touched the screen and went to work at taking away the deleation program.**

** "Good job Aelita." Odd said, sitting down in the chair.**

** "How's Jeremie?" Aelita asked, moving around data.**

** "H-he's dead." Odd said, frankly.**

** "The krabe killed him?" Aelita asked, her voice cracking as if her voice was disappearing.**

** "The krabe?" Odd asked, wondering what she was talking about.**

** "Ya, the krabe. Jeremie covered me so I could get into the tower." Aelita explained, not sure.**

** "Uh, Princess, Jeremie never went to Lyoko." Odd tryed to explain.**

** "Yes he did!" Aelita said, sure of what she had seen. Her hands formed fists, not sure why her friend wasn't believeing her before she got back to working on saving her friends.**

** "I'll get back to you." Odd said, thinking about an idea of his. He switched the outputs of where his mike would be heard and glanced behind the chair he was sitting in, seeing Jeremie's body. "Hey, Ulrich, Yumi. When you catch up with Kiwi, keep an eye out."**

** "For what? Monsters?" Yumi asked with a duh type of voice.**

** "That, and Aelita swears that she saw Jeremie." Odd said, unsureness showing on his face.**

** "What?" Ulrich asked as they found Kiwi, who was missing the left side of his torso as well as a chuck in his right thigh. He was sitting on the overwing, stairing straight at the two coming up with his last eye.**

** "Ya, he protected her from a krabe." Odd explained.**

** "Maybe it was his soul." Kiwi sujested, not really looking at anything.**

** "Like his ghost?" Yumi asked, startaling Kiwi as if he hadn't realized they were so close.**

** "That's why I need you three to check out the area around the tower." Odd said.**

** "Kiwi, this is just a random question, but why havn't you gone anywhere?" Ulrich asked.**

** "I can't see anything." Kiwi said, looking towards Ulrich's voice.**

** "I'll drive the overwing." Ulrich said, getting off. He looked back towards Yumi. "You can keep the overboard."**

** "Thanks Ulrich." Yumi said, glancing down at her legs, the left one almost totaly gone and the right starting to go.**

** Ulrich got on the overwing and helped Kiwi get so that he was standing behind Ulrich with his hands around Ulrich's waist.**

** "Please tell me Aelita's almost got the deleation thing worked out." Kiwi said as the three headed off towards the tower.**

** "She's working on it." Odd said.**

** "Hey, I think I see him." Yumi said, seeing the back of someone in an old knight's outfit.**

** "Looks like someone from Jill and the Dragon." Ulrich said, smiling.**

** "What?" Yumi asked.**

** "Tv show." Kiwi explained.**

** "Is anyone on the screen on your side, Odd?" Ulrich asked, looking up.**

** "No, nothing. He trully is a ghost." Odd said.**

** "Jeremie! Is that you!?" Yumi called, getting the person to turn around.**

** "Hello." the blond haired boy said, smiling.**

** The three got so that they were next to him.**

** "What happened? Odd says you're dead." Ulrich said.**

** "So that's what happened." Jeremie said, nodding his head. He looked at his friends and saw their questioning faces. "When Xana went out of my body, he seemed to have taken me with him, back to Lyoko. I don't even think he realized I had followed him."**

** "So, my question is, are you a ghost?" Odd's voice asked.**

** "I think I am." Jeremie said. "But I think, with what happened, we can set up the return to the past and everything will be back to normal."**

** "Ya, well let Aelita finish working on the program to get us back together." Kiwi said, his eyes, both now gone.**

** "She's almost got it." Odd said, watching the screen.**

** "Good, cause I think we only have one compleate body between the three of us." Ulrich said, looking at his friends.**

** Aelita walked out of the tower and smiled as she saw Jeremie. She looked up and tryed to say something when nothing came out.**

** "You ok, Aelita?" Yumi asked, seeing her face confused.**

** Aelita motioned towards her throught as if she couldn't talk anymore.**

** "I've got it, Aelita. Can you sign it?" Jeremie asked, knowing the girl had studied at least the letters of sign language while she was on Lyoko.**

** Aelita started to sign letters and different words she knew to Jeremie, confusing her friends.**

** "Odd, she needs you to activate the program." Jeremie said after a moment. "A window should appear on your main screen. Type in the code: 549MAKEJ7."**

** "Alright it's in the box." Odd said.**

** "Hit enter." **

** Odd pushed the button and saw four boxes appear, as green started to go over the digital forms of his friends.**

** Jeremie saw a green light appear around Ulrich's feet. He looked at his friends and saw that all had the same thing.**

** The green light traveled up their bodies, coting their original form in green. The light stopped above their heads, replacing the red halo with a green one.**

** A blinding light covered the four, blinding Jeremie and forcing him to cover his eyes and step backwards.**

** The light faded away and Jeremie was able to drop his arm and open his eyes. In front of him was his four friends, all back in one piece.**

** Yumi stood up, looking down at her legs with a smile on her face.**

** "You all ready for the return trip?" Odd asked, already typing in what he learned from Jeremie.**

** "What about me? I still miss my old body." Kiwi whined, looking up, glad to see the desert's harsh yellow sky.**

** "We'll get you back to normal after Jeremie can get back to earth and do it himself." Aelita said, glad to be able to speak again.**

** "Alright. Return to the Past, now!" Odd said, pushing enter.**

** The light came up from the holospear, covering the world and taking time with it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

** Odd found himself with Manchate's bed in his arms. "Hey Yumi! You said next to your bed?" he called.**

** "Yes!" Yumi called from the living room.**

** "Break Break Break Dance! Break Bre-"**

** Odd shifted the bed so he could reach into his pocket. "Hey Aelita, we'll be there soon. How's Jeremie?"**

** "He's fine and all back in one body." Aelita said, a smile heard in her voice.**

** "Good." Odd said. "See you."**

** "See you soon."**

** Odd hung up and put the phone back in his pocket.**

** "How's Jeremie?" Ulrich asked.**

** "He's fine." Odd called down the stairs as he walked into Yumi's bedroom to find Kiwi playing with Manchate. "Come on, it's time for you to be a dog again." Odd said, plopping down the pillow-bed next to Yumi's.**

** "Finally." Kiwi said, getting up. He looked down at Manchate and said, "See you soon."**

** Manchate barked in responce.**

** The two walked back down the stairs and found Ulrich talking to Yumi.**

** "What are you doing?" Kiwi asked as Odd stopped him from going into the living room.**

** "Shh." Odd said, putting his finger over his mouth. He looked back at Ulrich and Yumi, trying to hear what they were talking about.**

** "...I just wanted to know. If you don't, well, I understand." Ulrich said, his left hand grabbing his right arm as he looked down towards his feet.**

** "Ulrich, I just can't handle a releationship right now." Yumi said, looking at his head. She put a finger under his chin and making it so that he had to look at her. She kissed him on the lips, taking him by surprise.**

** Ulrich's eyes soffened as he wrapped his arm around her to pull her closer.**

** "Yes!" Odd said, punching the air. His eyes opened wide as he relalized he had said that too loudly, covering his mouth.**

** Yumi ripped away, glancing over at Odd and Kiwi, her cheeks red. "Can you two hold on a moment?!"**

** "Sorry." Odd said, grabbing his dog's arm and took him down the hall to the door.**

** Yumi and Ulrich looked back at each other, both of their faces were red.**

** "I'm sorry." Yumi said, scratching the back of her neck.**

** "For what, the kiss?" Ulrich asked. He shook his head. "You don't have to. But I will wait for when you are ready. I love you, Yumi, and I always will."**

** "Thank you, Ulrich." Yumi said, her cheeks going red again.**

** "Why?"**

** "For everything. For the past four years." Yumi said.**

** "You don't have to. That's what "I love you" means. That I'll do anything for you." Ulrich said. He glanced towards the doorway and smiled as he saw Kiwi and Odd looking around the door fram, Manchate at Kiwi's feet. Ulrich looked back at Yumi and said, "Come on, Jeremie and Aelita'll be thinking Xana've attacked again."**

** Yumi smiled, noticing the three at the door.**

…

** The scanner opened, releacing air from inside.**

** "Kiwi?" Odd asked, trying to see his dog through the fog that flowed out.**

** "Ruff!"**

** Kiwi bounded out of the scanner and jumped into Odd's arms, leaving a pile of clothes behind in the scanner.**

** Odd hugged his dog as the creme colored dog licked his face.**

** "Is everything back to normal?" Jeremie's voice asked.**

** "As normal as it gets in the Della Robbia family." Ulrich said as he and Yumi stood and watched their reunion.**

** Kiwi stopped licking Odd and winked at him before jumping out of his arms.**

** Kiwi went to Ulrich and tugged at the boy's jeans.**

** Odd went behind Yumi and pushed her forward, towards Ulrich.**

** "Come on, quit it you two." Yumi said, leaning against Odd.**

** Ulrich tripped over Kiwi and found his face falling towards her chest.**

** Yumi tryed to catch him, only to push his face into her books.**

** "Ulrich, are you ok?" Yumi asked, helping him back onto his feet.**

** "Ya, I'm fine. No thanks to **_**some**_** one!" Ulrich said, glancing down at the dog.**

** Kiwi backed away, looking as if he was smiling.**

** "Odd didn't help either." Yumi said as Odd went over to stand next to Kiwi.**

** Yumi slid her hands down Ulrich's arms and got to his hands, to hold them.**

** "To bad I don't have my camera." Odd said, watching Ulrich and Yumi.**

** Kiwi got up and went over to the pants he had been wearing and pulled something out. He took the silver object to Odd and placed it down at his feet.**

** "You crazy dog, you took my camera!" Odd exclaimed, picking it up and getting Ulrich's attention as Odd turned it on.**

** "Oh no you don't!" Ulrich said, taking his hands away from Yumi's.**

** "Kiwi, you already took pictures." Odd said, surprised as he looked through the photos of Ulrich and Yumi while they were in Yumi's house.**

** "NO! You are not keeping those!" Ulrich said, reaching for the camera.**

** Odd moved the camera just out of Ulrich's reach and ran over to the ladder. He went up, Ulrich right on his tail, to the lab.**

** "Odd! Get back here!" Ulrich ordered, climbing after the boy.**

** Odd stepped into the lab and shut the door in-between the two rooms, laughing.**

** Odd ran around Aelita and Jeremie and pushed the button for the elevator.**

** Ulrich made it up to the lab and made it over to Odd, getting Aelita and Jeremie to laugh at what the two were doing.**

** "You know, maybe Milly and Tamiya would like one." Odd said, dogding Ulrich as the elevator door opened. He tryed to make it to the elevator, only to be stopped by Ulrich. **

** "Oh no you don't!" Ulrich said, lunging for the camera again, only to land, himself in the elevator.**

** "Sorry Ulrich. I finally win!" Odd said, pushing the button to close the door, smiling as he stood in the lab.**

**hahahaha !the end! hahahaha**


End file.
